O Telefonema
by ZamboniBoy
Summary: UA Nathan liga para Peter procurando Claire, e escuta mais coisa do que gostaria


**O Telefonema **

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, Heroes pertence a Tim Kring **Classificação:** PG-13, para um pouco de humor, linguagem, e situações sexuais.  
**Personagens:** Nathan, Peter/Claire, Angela "Mamãe" Petrelli  
**SPOILERS:** Para a segurança , será de 1x21, "The Hard Part

N/A: Eu acho que essa não ficou tão boa quanto minha outra fic, obrigando por quem comentou. E eu sei que será quase que impossível Claire chamar Nathan de "papai", mas é o jeito mais fácil de diferenciar seu diálogo com Peter, assim eu o incluí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiii-!

"Alo?"

"Peter você viu Claire?"

"Nathan, agora não é uma boa hora."

"Peter, você está escutando meu tom? Eu soou com um homem que se preocupa com se e um tempo "bom ou ruim" pra você? Minha filha e suposta a atender minha posse e eu não ouvi dela desde terça-feira. Ela poderia estar morta pelo que sei".

"Nathan"

"Sim, eu SEI que é 'indestrutível'". Eu estou tentando fazer um ponto. Vocês dois são normalmente junto, então onde ela está?

"Um você tem falado com a mãe?"

"E por que eu falaria com a mãe? Claire não gosta mesmo da mãe".

"Talvez você deva falar com a mãe".

"Peter, você ficou louco"? Eu vou ter que voar até ai para colocar algum sentido na sua cabeça?

"Hmm? Oh nada".

"Isso pareceu um gemido".

"Hmm?"

"Pete, você esta mesmo escutando-me? O que você está fazendo ai?"

"Mmmm…"

"... Peter... Você... Você esta tendo SEXO?"

"Hmmm?"

"Oh Deus, você esta. Você esta tendo sexo agora, enquanto eu lhe falo ao telefone."

"Não, eu não sou... oh simmmm...".

"Você esta!"

"Não estou!"

"Você está tendo o sexo."

"Não estou."

"Agora mesmo. Tendo o sexo."

"Não."

"Quem é ela?"

"Eu não estou tendo o sexo!"

"Peter, eu posso OUVI-LA! Quem é ela?"

"Porque você precisa saber?"

"Assim você admite que você está tendo o sexo."

"Eu não estou admitindo qualquer coisa! Eu quero apenas saber por que você pensa que é algum de seu negócio se eu estou tendo o sexo ou não!"

"Bem, primeiro é meu negócio porque você é meu irmão, e qualquer coisa que você faz reflete para em mim 10 vezes mais porque eu sou uma figura pública."

"Gee, aquele é um sentimento realmente amável, Nathan, obrigado."

"E segundo, sua sorte com namoradas é horrível. Eu estou entrando no congresso, Pete. Eu necessito-o focalizar, não dormindo com alguma garota."

"Eu não fico dormindo."

"E o que você chamaria o que você está fazendo agora?"

"Raiva justa, isso é de que eu chamo."

"Fofo."

"Olhe, Nathan, Eu não – Não me… Hei de esse telefone de volta…".

"Peter? O que está acontecendo?"

"Oi Papai."

"..."

"Papai? Você esta ai?"

"..."

"Não é o que você pensa."

"NÃO É O QUE EU PENSO! Claire, você está tendo o SEXO com seu TIO!"

"Tecnicamente não."

"Tecnicamente não... Coisa A no encaixe B e tão técnico como o corpo humano ENTENDA!"

"Bem... sim, tudo bem, está certo -".

"Oh Deus…"

"Mas a parte técnica que eu falava é que não e REALMENTE meu tio. Assim nos não fizemos qualquer coisa errada."

"…"

"Papai?"

"..."

"Papai. Você ainda esta ai?"

"..."

"Talvez você deva falar a Angela."

"Por que todos querem que eu fale com minha mãe? Minha mãe é a ULTIMA pessoa que eu quero falar agora! Logo depois da minha esposa, meu gerente de campanha, e Parkman!"

"O que Matt tem haver com isso?"

"Porque eu SEI que sabia o que vocês dois estavam tramando. Isso explica aqueles sorrisos que me dava quando pensava que eu não olhava!"

"Olhe papai, se você justo conversar a Angela -".

"Está sendo um idiota, não é?"

"Eu ouvi Peter! Não ouse me chamar um idiota na frente de minha própria filha!"

"Certo então. Você prefere que eu desligue o telefone assim que nós pudéssemos voltar a o que nós fazíamos antes que você interrompeu?"

"..."

"Por que eu não sei sobre você, Nathan, mas sendo parado neste ponto particular no processo não é provavelmente o mais saudável para nenhum de nossos sistemas reprodutivos, para não mencionar nossa aptidão cardiovascular."

"Oh Deus, pare de falar antes que eu comece a ter visões. E coloque minha filha na linha!"

"Oi, papai."

"Claire, eu quero-o afastar-se de seu tio, coloque sua roupa de volta, e venha para casa imediatamente, você compreende?"

"Não é meu tio, papai. Aquele é o que eu estou tentando LHE DIZER."

"Do que você esta falando?"

"É adotado!"

"Ele é O QUE? Do que você está falando? Ponha seu tio na linha!"

"Ele não é meu tio!"

"AGORA, Claire."

"Feliz agora, Nathan?"

"Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

"Que eu sou adotado? Desde... Eu penso... de 2:30 esta tarde? Sim, 2:30. Claire concorda comigo. A mãe veio me ver. Disse a coisa inteira."

"Peter, mal passou das quatro. Você está dizendo-me que você descobriu que era adotado há duas horas atrás, e a primeira coisa que você fez não era chamar seu irmão -".

"Irmão adotivo."

"Irmão ADOTIVO, não interessa, para dizer-lhe a notícia, mas preferivelmente escolheu chamar sua sobrinha -- NÃO ME CORRIJA, INFERNO - para convidá-la para ter sexo? É este o que você está dizendo?"

"Não exatamente..."

"Certo então, o que era diferente? Esclareça-me."

"Bem, Claire era já... você sabe, AQUI...".

"O QUE?!"

"Era justo visitando! Nós fazíamos bolinhos."

"É melhor você rezar que eu não vá ao Google e procure" o que significa fazer bolinhos "e descobrir que é algum tipo da gíria de enfermeiros para corromperem um menor, Peter!".

"Nathan, você pode parar? Geez. Eu não sou um velho sujo!"

"VOCÊ ESTÁ TENDO O SEXO COM CLAIRE!"

"Teve o sexo comigo, até que você se decidiu ligar e começou a gritar em nós!"

"Claire! De o telefone de volta a Peter neste instante, senhorita!"

"Não! Pare de gritar com Peter! Fui eu que fiz um movimento nele."

"Claire, eu não quero ouvir-se agora sobre suas práticas sexuais? Eu sou seu pai. Você é suposto ser uma virgem até você ter trinta anos!"

"Oh, e ISSO é uma visão tão madura". Quantas vezes eu morri o ano passado? Acho que foram seis vezes? No mínimo. Eu penso que eu mereço ter ao menos Um orgasmo antes que eu seja morta.

"Não me diga SEMPRE a palavra' orgasmo ' outra vez."

"Orgasmo."

"Claire..."

"Orgasmo, orgasmo, orgasmo, orgasmo,"

"Claire Bennet Petrelli!"

"Você é assim sexy quando você está irritada...".

"Mmm..."

"Peter! Pare o que seja que você está fazendo AGORA MESMO. Você ouviu-me?"

"Desligue o telefone...".

"Não ouse Claire! Não ouse desligar esse telefone!"

CLICK!

Hummmmmmmmmmmmm

"Filho da..."

CLICK!

BEEP-BOOP-BEEP-BOOP-BEEP-BEEP-BOOP!

Riiiiiiing... Riiiiiing...

"Angela Petrelli."

"Mãe, por que Peter que tem o sexo com minha filha?"

"Porque ele pode, querido."

"Desde quando é adotado!"

"Desde o nascimento, Nathan. E pare de gritar. Pega mal na imprensa."

"Pare de...! Mãe, PETER está tendo o sexo com CLAIRE!"

"Sim, querido. Eu sei."

"E como você poderia saber!"

"Porque eu mal consegui sair do apartamento antes que começasse a arrancar as roupas."

"O que?"

"Oh honestamente, Nathan. Estavam indo fazê-lo eventualmente, relacionados ou não. Você poderia sentir em torno deles. Cheios de tensão sexual, aquilo é o que era eram. Absolutamente cheios. Melhor que prolongando o processo e passando todos com o melodrama pesado com muitas de perguntas sobre o significado da vida, a beleza da verdade e a verdade da beleza, eu decidi-me que era melhor cortar nossas perdas e lhes dizer apenas a verdade."

"E você não pensou sobre consultar-me primeiramente?"

"Você me fez mesmo essa pergunta Nathan?"

"Não o afetará, Nathan. Eu dei-lhes a informação, e na troca eu pedi que mantivessem seu relacionamento quieto. Concordaram."

"E você espera-os seguir essa promessa?"

"Bem, Peter pode ter que mover sua cama longe da parede...".

"MÃE!"

"Nós somos entendidos, Nathan? Vladimir está aqui com o carro para levar-me de me ao clube."

"Certo, certo". Não importa. Justo deixe-me remendar os cacos de minha carreira que uma vez foi brilhante.

CLICK!

Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Totalmente louco..."

BEEP-BOOP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BOOP!

Riiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiii-

"OH! OH DEUS, SIM! SIM!""

"E melhor você estar usando proteção, Peter, ou eu irei castrá-lo assim rápido, sua cabeça rodara! E MANTENHA O VOLUME BAIXO!"

CLICK!

"..."

Fim


End file.
